1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seals for electrical connectors such as are used in automobiles, trucks and tractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seals for electrical connectors are well known in the art; e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,268 and 4,998,896. It is now proposed to provide a seal for the receptacle half having an orientation feature and a seal for the header half having a combined peripheral and compression sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,045 discloses a gasket type seal, shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 of the this specification, that includes a rim portion that provides peripheral and compression sealing. The rim portion of that prior art seal includes first and second inwardly facing surfaces and an outwardly facing mating surface. That prior art gasket type seal is adapted for use in a cavity of one electrical connector with the mating surface adapted to be compressingly received by an edge of a mating electrical connector inserted into the cavity. The second surface than bulges out into a space defined by said body and rim portions. The rim portion of that prior art gasket type seal has a substantially constant width around the rectangular periphery of that seal. In one embodiment of this invention, the width of the mating surface of this seal is approximately 1.10-1.20 mm around the entire periphery of the seal.
Although the gasket seal disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,045 has performed well in service, some leakage has be discovered in at least one test condition. When the connector is heated to 135.degree. C., a submergible air leak test has shown evidence of leakage. Although no safety problems can be attributed to leakage discovered by this test, it is conceivable that the reliability of certain components could be compromised over the life of the component, and it is desirable that this leakage be prevented.